You Were Supposed to Come
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! Kim tells Tommy her reason for the letter at his wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. If I did, I wouldn't have to be doing this.

To You, Kimberly

Tommy sat at his desk, gnawing on his pencil. Too selfish to call, too selfish to go over there and ask why. He was going to write Kim a letter, telling her he understood, and that he wished her the best, even though he wanted to be that perfect man for her.

_Dear Kimberly,_

I understand, even though it pains me to say it. I thought we were made for one another. We knew everything about each other. There were no secrets in our relationship. I wish you the best, I really do. I want nothing more than for you to be happy, and if that means it's not with me, so be it.

_Kimberly, I'm not going to deny the fact that I still love you. What we shared together can never be taken away from me. I want to thank you for the time we spent together. You taught me how to love and to care for someone other than myself. When our paths cross again, I don't want there to be hesitation. Just because of what's happening, doesn't mean we can't still be friends. I just want you to know that._

_Love, _

_Tommy_

Tommy jumped a little as the phone rang.

"Hello," he asked.

"_Tommy, everyone's waiting for you at the Youth Center_," Kat said.

Her voice sounded so content. Like she had no worries in her life. Kim had just broken up with him a week ago. Letting her go would be hard, but some how, Tommy knew he would. It would just take time.

"I'm on my way," Tommy said.

Kat was the person that helped Tommy the most during the first few days. Dancing with her at the Youth Center had made Tommy realize that maybe he would be able to move on with his life…with Kat.

xxx

Kim sat on a bed in a dark empty room.

"He didn't come," she cried.


	2. The Wedding

Disclaimer: This chapter takes place two years after the pervious chapter. I can't believe I'm actually writing this. This is so not like me to say the least.

Chapter 2 The Wedding

Kim cried tear of happiness and sorrow as she watched Tommy and Kat get married. Before the reception, she went back to her hotel room and washed her face. Everyone in the church had seemed to more interested in Kim's reaction to the whole thing than actually watching Tommy and Kat getting married.

"Hey," a male voice to Kim as she sat at a table.

She looked up to find that the person talking to her was Tommy.

"Hey, Tommy," Kim smiled.

She was surprised that he would even make an attempt to talk to her. Sure, they were friends, but the idea of him spending time with her then his wife didn't make sense to Kim.

"I'm glad you could make it," Tommy admitted.

"Of course I wouldn't have missed my two best friends are getting married," Kim said.

"Um, do you want to dance," Tommy bluntly asked.

"I'd like that," Kim smiled.

The felt of his hand in her hers sent a chill through Kim. The feeling only lasted for a moment.

"I'm sorry to bring this up because I'm sure you don't want to hear this, but…" Tommy began.

"It's alright. I know you want a reason. It's quite understandable actually," Kim laughed a little.

Even though she understood, Kim didn't see the point in telling him. It had been two years. Nothing would change if she did tell him anyway.

"I just want to know… did you really meet someone else," Tommy asked.

"What good would a reason do now? It's done with. You married Kat today. Don't be thinking about me," Kim said.

"You can't just let me accept it was over. We went out for nearly three years," Tommy snapped. "I need to know why it ended like that."

"All I have to say is that you were supposed to come," Kim cried.

Kim let go of Tommy. She couldn't face him anymore.

"You expected me to go after you," Tommy asked.

"Yeah, maybe then you would've known why I wrote it," Kim said.

"What are you trying to say," Tommy asked.

"I wasn't there! That's what I'm trying to say," Kim cried.

"Kim, stop going in circles," Tommy said.

He still couldn't get what she was saying.

"You want a reason. Well here it is. If you cared one ounce about me, you would have come to Florida to find me gone. You would have found out I was missing for over a week," Kim said.

"Who kidnapped you," Tommy asked.

"Who else than Rita and Zedd," Kim said.

"What kind of shit did they put into your mind to make you break up with me," Tommy said.

It made him aggravated to now know that Rita and Zedd were behind the thing.

"They told me you were cheating on me. Of course I didn't believe them until they showed me videos of you and Kat being all kissy face with each other. I felt so betrayed," Kim said.

"Oh come on please tell me you didn't believe any of it," Tommy begged her.

"Tommy, I trusted you. So, I sent the letter in hopes that none of it was true. You can figure out the rest," Kim smarted off.

"So, when I didn't come, you thought I really was cheating on you," he realized.

"Wow, you really do have brain. Too bad it took you until now," Kim said.

Tommy followed Kim to her seat.

"Just go," Kim cried. "Be with your wife."

"You need me more," Tommy said.

Kim's red, watery eyes looked at him in shock as he sat next to her.

"There's just one thing I want to know," she said. "Then I want you to go back to Kat."

"If it will help you. What is it," Tommy asked.

"Did you ever love me," Kim asked.

"Of course I did," Tommy said.

He picked her head up by the chin as it began to fall.

"And I still do," Tommy said.

"Don't love me like I think you me," Kim cried. "Love me like a sister."

Kat than came walking up behind Tommy.

"Am I interrupting something," she asked.

"Just go," Kim told Tommy.

He slowly got up and walked away with his wife.

AN:

To continue of not continue? That is the question.


	3. This is the Way it Has to Be

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

Chapter 3 This is the Way it Has to Be

Kim's hotel room phone rang at 8 in the morning. She rolled over and grabbed it.

"Hello," Kim yawned.

"_Kim…"_ the masculine voice began.

Her eyes bolted open, and she sat straight up in bed.

"Tommy, what do you think you're doing calling me at 8 in the morning," Kim asked.

"_We need to talk. Meet me at the lake in thirty minutes_," Tommy said.

Before Kim had time to answer, Tommy hung up. She got up and started to get ready.

"_What am I doing_," she asked herself.

Her flight back to Florida was at one. She still needed to pack and leave her room by 11.

"You know why you're doing this," Kim said out loud.

xxx

Kim sighed as she saw Tommy standing by the lake waiting for her. He smiled as his eyes met hers.

"Hey," Kim said.

"Hey," Tommy smiled.

"So, um, what is all this about," Kim asked. "You're supposed to still be in bed with Kat."

"We're still friends, right? You seemed to be really pissed at me," Tommy said.

Kim knew that that wasn't the only reason Tommy asked her to see him.

"Tommy, I'm sorry. What you told me last night just really hurt," she said.

"Hurt," he asked.

"It hurt knowing that you weren't really cheating on me and that I hurt you. That whole plan blew up in my face," Kim cried.

"I understand," Tommy said.

"No, you don't," Kim yelled.

That comment caused Tommy to step one step back.

"Now that I know, it… it kills me to know they finally succeeded in something," Kim cried.

"Kim…" Tommy began.

"Don't. This isn't right. Tommy, we can't do this. This is the way it has to be. I'm sorry," she said.

"If I would've known…" he began.

"If you would've known then yes, none of this would be happening," Kim sighed. "We would be standing here without you being married to Kat. You'd be married to me!"

She closed her eyes as his hand touched her cheek.

"Can you please just leave," Kim asked.

"Kim, I just want to help," Tommy said.

"If you really want to help me, then you'll let me live my life… without you," she cried.

She began to make her way back to her car.

"Why can't we be friends," Tommy asked.

"I'd love to be able to be friends, Tommy. But I don't know if we can," Kim said.

She took a deep breath as Tommy walked towards her.

"Why not," Tommy asked.

"Tommy, I love you, and I'm not supposed to. So maybe later on in life when I've really gotten over you we can. Right now I'd love for you to be on my lips…" Kim began.

Before she finished, her lips were being covered with his. Tears were running down her face when they broke apart.

"That's why we can't be friends," Kim cried.

xxx

As Tommy opened the door to his room, Kat was waiting on the bed for him.

"And where have you been," Kat asked.

She looked down to see a bag in his hand.

"I had to stock up on some things before we left for our honeymoon," Tommy said.

AN:

Yes, very short chapter as are most of them are. I'm working on chapter 4. It will be set in 2004.


	4. I'm Here, You're Here, Now What

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

Chapter 4 I'm Here, You're Here, Now What

Kim walked into the office at the high school she was now working at. It was her first day as coach at Reefside High School. Little did she know that someone from her past was also working there.

"Miss Hart," the principal called.

"Yes, Principal Randall," Kim asked.

"Would you mind giving this to Conner McKnight? I think it's fitting for the new coach to give our star soccer player the news that he has been awarded a soccer scholarship from UCLA," Randall said.

"Sure," Kim nodded.

She took the note without thinking.

"It's first period. He should be in Dr. Oliver's class… room 26," Randall said.

Kim closed the door and began walking towards the room. She stopped as a thought came to her.

"Oliver? No, it can't be. Tommy's not a teacher and certainly not a doctor," Kim said out loud.

Her eyes grew as she peeked through the window.

"You got to be kidding me," Kim sighed.

She took a deep breath as she opened the door.

"Conner McKnight," Kim asked.

The boy in red raised his hand. Tommy couldn't help but smile.

"Congratulations, Conner," Kim said.

"You're not going to say hi," Tommy asked.

Kira, Etahn, and Conner looked up at their teacher.

"Hi and bye, Tommy," Kim said.

She didn't want to cause a scene in front of the students. Tommy followed Kim as she exited the room. He took her hand and spun her around.

"Hi," Tommy smiled.

"Hi, can we both go back to our lives now," Kim asked.

He gave her a weird look as he let go of her hand.

"Kim, why are you acting like this," Tommy asked.

"Because you're here. You're everywhere I am," she told him.

"Well I for one am glad you're here," Tommy said.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you are," Kim smarted off.

"Don't be like that," Tommy said.

"I won't interfere in your life, and you won't interfere in mine," Kim whispered.

With that, she turned around and began walking away.

"Kim, wait," Tommy called.

"Don't interfere," she said without turning around.

xxx

After gym class, Kira Ford stayed behind to have a talk with her new coach.

"Miss Hart, can I talk to you," she asked.

"Sure, um…" Kim began.

"Kira," she laughed.

"Right, I need to start remembering names," Kim sighed.

Kira slowly picked her head back up.

"You and Dr. Oliver had a past together, didn't you," she asked.

The teens questioned let Kim speechless.

"Oh God, please don't tell me he put you up to this," Kim begged.

"No, he didn't. I just know who you are," Kira said.

"What do you mean," Kim asked.

"Miss Hart, I know you were the original Pink Ranger," Kira whispered.

"Why would Tommy tell you that," Kim asked.

"Because, you're looking at the new Yellow Ranger," Kira smiled.

Kim smiled as while.

"Wow," she said.

"I… I just wanted to let you know… before something happens," Kira sighed.

Kim could see the concern in the teen's eyes.

"You think this new creep will come after me," she asked.

"Mesogog's already tried to get Dr. O's gem by capturing Kat," Kira said.

"Wonder how she feels about being Tommy's weakness now," Kim replied under her breath.

"Well, I'm glad I have another former female Ranger to talk to," Kira smiled.

xxx

Kat quickly pulled her husband to her lips as he walked into the door after school.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, Babe," Tommy smiled, returning the kiss.

"How was school," Kat smiled.

"We got a new coach today," Tommy said, making his way into the kitchen.

"Really, who is he," Kat asked.

She laughed as Tommy walked out with a beer in his hand.

"It's a her," Tommy said.

"There's more behind this, isn't there," Kat asked.

Tommy hardly ever drank, it he certainly didn't right after school.

"The new coach is Kim," Tommy said.

"Oh, did she come crying for you back," Kat asked.

He almost spit out the beer that was in his mouth.

"It was quite opposite. She wanted nothing to do with me," Tommy said.

"Well, maybe you need to respect her wishes," Kat told him

"I… I…" Tommy began.

Kat turned with her hands on her hips.

"Why do you care so much? Are you still in love with her," she asked.

"No, I'm in love with you," Tommy said.

"You just seem to care a lot about her feeling towards you," Kat sighed.

"Do you blame me? We dated for three years. I thought we were still friends. It seemed like it for a while. Then after the wedding and now, she doesn't even want a simple hello," Tommy said.

"Well, did you do anything to make her change her mind," Kat asked.

"I didn't come for her, that's what," Tommy said.

"She expected for you to go to Florida after she broke up with you," Kat laughed.

The thought of it made her laugh even more.

"Kat, Kim wasn't in Florida. And if I would've gone, I could have been able to save her," Tommy said.

"If she was captured, why did she try to get your attention by breaking up with you," Kat asked.

"Cause Zedd and Rita made her think I was creating on her with you," Tommy snapped.

Kat covered her mouth.

"Oh God, they did go through with it," Kat cried.

Tommy's eyebrows went low.

"Excuse me," he asked.

She turned to her husband with tears in her eyes.

"When Rita turned me evil, she told me to lure you into the dark dimension. I fell for you the minute I saw you, but you were with Kim. They made me take a power coin, and if I took Kim's, they would sure you and I together," Kat said.

"Why were they so engrossed in mine and Kim's relationship," Tommy sighed.

"It was never about your relationship with her," Kat said.

Tommy looked up at her as she grabbed tight to his hand.

"Rita has always hated that Kim had everything she wanted, including you," Kat said. "So, she took away the only thing that meant most to Kim."

AN:

Kim and Jason have a talk in the next chapter.


	5. Mixed Emotions

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 5 Mixed Emotions

The phone began to ring as Kim walked into the living room.

"Hello," Kim asked.

"Hey, Kim," a familiar voice said.

"Jason," she smiled.

"How was your first day," he asked.

"It was horrible," Kim said.

"She didn't even want to think about it.

"That bad," Jason asked.

"Jason, I don't know what to do," Kim cried. "Tommy's here too."

"Um, yeah, I kind of knew," he confessed.

Kim broke down when Jason told her that he knew Tommy was in Reefside.

"I can't believe you knew," she yelled.

"Well sorry for trying to get you a job with a friend," Jason apologized.

"A friend! Jason, we don't talk anymore," Kim snapped.

"Can't that change," he asked.

"Jason, we can't be friends. I still have feelings for him," Kim confessed.

Jason wanted to laugh, but he knew it would only make Kim more upset.

"Finally, you admit it. You've been blaming Tommy all these years," he said.

"There, now you know why," Kim sobbed.

"Well I suggest that you learn to be friends, cause you're going to spending a lot of time together," Jason told her.

"I don't know if I can. He learned to fall out of love with me. The thing is, I can't fall out of love with him," Kim sighed.

xxx

The next day after school, Kim sat on an all too familiar rock that overlooked the lake at Angel Grove Park. She and Tommy had managed not to let their paths cross.

"It seems like we both need to think," a male voice said.

Kim gasped as she turned around and saw it was Tommy. She quickly jumped off the rock.

"I'm sorry. This is your thinking spot," Kim said.

"Don't you mean our spot," Tommy asked.

She turned with her mouth slightly opened.

"Since when," Kim asked.

"Since the first time we kissed," Tommy said.

Kim's eyes began to get red. Soon, tears were falling down her face.

"Why do you keep doing that," she cried.

"Doing what," Tommy asked.

"Making me still love you," Kim yelled.

Tommy spun around in frustration.

"Kim, I don't know what you want me to do," he said.

"You know what I want you to do. Just let me live with the consequence by myself. You were able to fall out of love with me. Let me fall out of love with you," she sobbed.

Tommy sighed as Kim left him next to the rock she was sitting on.

"I haven't fallen out of love with you," he whispered.

xxx

Kim had managed to avoid Tommy for the rest of the week. Kira was with Kim the whole time the class was jogging during gym class on Friday.

"Dr. O tells me Trent and I remind him of you and him," she bluntly told Kim.

"I hope that's not true," Kim sighed. "I don't want you and Trent to end up like we did."

"I'm not breaking up with him," Kira said.

Kim looked over at Kira and smiled. That was the same thing she had told herself back in high school also.

"Well, I hope not," Kim said.

"Why did the two of you break up," Kira asked.

Kim was shocked at Kira's question.

"Kira…" she began.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't understand. You two seemed to have had it all," she said.

She laughed at the comment. There was a time she thought they had it all too.

"Ha, Tommy must've told you that," Kim said.

"Actually, Kat was the one," Kira told her.

"Seriously," Kim asked.

"Yeah," Kira said.

It was getting a little harder to talk after jogging for a while.

"You know, I didn't break up wit Tommy for any normal reason," Kim finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, I don't need a reason," Kira replied. "I should've never asked to began with. It's none of my business."

"Let's just say I thought everyone blamed me for the break-up. No one knows the truth besides Tommy, Kat, and I," Kim sighed. "Oh, Jason knows now too."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Kira said.

"I might someday," Kim smiled.

xxx

Trent knew something was bothering Kira as he dropped her off after their date Saturday.

"You were very talkative tonight," he said.

Kira sighed as she stepped out of the car,

"I'm sorry, Trent. I just have a lot on my mind," she said.

"Penny for your thoughts," he asked.

She look over at him and smiled. He was always so thoughtful.

"Kim seems like she's still hurting from the break-up," Kira said.

"Did Dr. Oliver cheat on her," Trent asked.

"I don't think so. He doesn't seem to be that kind of person," Kira said.

"If Kim hasn't gotten through this, why did she do it," Trent asked.

Kira turned to Trent after they had reached the door.

"I don't know," she said.

"We need to cheer her up," Trent replied.

Kira gave him a puzzled look as she reached for the door knob.

"How are we supposed to do that," she asked.

"Hooking her up with someone," Trent told her.

"That's the last thing she needs," Kira laughed.

"It was just a suggestion," Trent said.

Kira smiled as she pulled Trent to her lips.

"Indeed it was," she said. "Bye."

"See you later," Trent smiled.

xxx

Kim sighed as she looked up from her schedule to find Tommy walking towards her in the morning before class.

"Hey you," Tommy smiled.

"Hey," Kim said.

"So, are you ever going to answer my question," Tommy asked.

Kim lowered her eyebrows.

"What question was that," she wondered.

"Can we still be friends," Tommy asked.

"We can't be friends. We just can't," Kim said.

"Why not," Tommy said.

"Because I don't want to be just friends, Tommy. I broke up with you under false accusations. I broke your heart, leaving mine still loving you, even though you had created on me," Kim said.

Tommy was left speechless.

"There, are you happy now," Kim asked.

Tommy pulled Kim into his room.

"How do you think I feel knowing our break-up was based on a damn lie, Kimberly," he yelled.

"You seemed to be just fine with it," Kim snapped.

"I'm not fine," Tommy confessed.

Kim covered her mouth.

"I should've never told you," she said.

"I'm glad you did. It killed me to think you could give up on us that fast," Tommy replied.

"I thought I had after you and Kat got married," Kim sighed.

"You thought," Tommy asked.

Kim couldn't believe what she was about to tell Tommy.

"Every time I look at you, I can't help but see a little hope in your eyes," she said.

"It's more like wonder," Tommy corrected her. "Ever since you told me the truth, I've never stopped wondering what might have been."

"Will we ever stop wondering," Kim asked.

Kim had been staring at the floor while she sat on Tommy's desk.

"One day, maybe," Tommy said.

Kim looked up at Tommy as he stopped in front if her.

"What are we going to do until then," she asked.

"I don't know, but I sure don't want to keep fighting," Tommy said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, me neither," Kim sighed.

With that, she walked out of the classroom.

AN:

Sorry for the long delay. One, I had to redo this chapter after it got deleted. Two, I've been real busy with school. Thank goodness it's almost over with.


	6. Choose Me

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Dino Thunder Rangers. This chapter might make you want to kill or love me. Depending on what couple you like most._

Chapter 6 Choose Me

Jason took his cell phone out of his pocket as it rang.

"Hello," he asked.

"_Hey, Jason_," a familiar voice said.

"Hey, Tommy," he smiled.

He was both shocked and happy to hear his voice.

"What's going on," Jason asked.

"I have a problem. A really big problem," Tommy said.

Jason could only put his hand on his forehead, knowing what Tommy's problem was.

"What is it," Jason asked.

"I'm in love with someone other than Kat," Tommy said.

Jason shook his head, remembering Kim's confession a couple of weeks back.

"Alright, I'm tired of being your and Kim's go between every time you want to confess your feeling for one another. So, I'm going to say this once and only once. If you and Kim truly love each other, you know what to do," he said.

"It's easier said than done," Tommy sighed.

xxx

Kim bit her up as Tommy walked into the copier room. She turned away as he smiled at her. The smile then faded as she walked up behind him. He closed his eyes, imagining her pulling him around and ripping off his shirt and kissing him all over.

"We can't keep doing this," Kim said.

Tommy turned around and saw the serious look on her face. His fantasy of them making out in the copier room was shot.

"Doing what," he asked. "Pretending we don't have feelings for each other?"

"We're not pretending. Our feelings are out, they're not hidden. We're simply masking them because I'll become your mistress, and I don't want to become that," Kim said.

Tommy sighed as he picked up his copies.

"It looks like I have a choice to make," he said.

Kim looked down as he looked her up and down.

"Yeah you do, because I'm not going to stop fighting," Kim told him.

"Kim…" Tommy began.

She covered his mouth with her hand. The look in her eyes was so loving. He knew he loved him, and he wished she would do something about it.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you. Choose me. Love me", Kim said.

With that, Kim left the room, leaving Tommy speechless. Now that was doing something about her feelings.

xxx

Mesogog walked up behind Elsa. He noticed she was watching a woman walking through the park on the screen.

"Who is that," Mesogog asked.

Elsa gasped as she turned.

"Master, you startled me," she said.

"Are you going to answer me," Mesogog asked.

"That's Kimberly Hart. I should've known the first time I saw her," Elsa said.

"Who is this Kimberly Hart," Mesogog asked.

"She was the first Pink Ranger and Oliver's first love," Elsa said.

Mesogog looked away with a smile on his face.

"Perfect he hissed.

Unknowing to Tommy and Kim, Elsa was really their boss, Randall.

xxx

Tommy was walking down stairs to the basement when the alarm went off.

"Guys, a civilian is being attacked," Ethan said.

Kira then noticed who it was.

"That's no ordinary civilian. It's Kimberly," she said.

Kat looked over at Tommy as his eyes wouldn't leave the screen.

"I'll handle this one," Tommy said.

Conner turned to his teacher in shock. Tommy had never taken on the Tyanndrones alone before.

"But Dr. O…" Conner began.

It was too late. Tommy had already left the back way of the basement. Kat stormed up the stairs, slamming the door began her.

"That's not good," Trent said.

xxx

Kim fell to the ground trying to defend herself from the Tyranndrones.

"Hold on, Kim," Tommy yelled.

She pretended see hadn't noticed he was there.

"Tommy, I got it covered," Kim said as he got in front of her.

She yelled as she was pulled down by a Tyannodrone. Tommy sent it flying into a tree. Kim looked up with her mouth open as Tommy extended his hand to help her up. She sighed as she took it.

"It looks like it," Tommy laughed.

"Alright, I may need a little help," Kim admitted.

She then looked down and bit her lower lip. Her eyes then met his.

"Thanks," Kim said.

They began walking towards the picnic tables.

"You know what this means, don't you," Tommy asked.

"Unfortunately, I do. You're re new enemy knows who I am," Kim said.

"The question is… how does he," Tommy asked.

Little did they know Mesogog had a spy within the school.

xxx

When Tommy got home, Kat was sitting on the couch, waiting for him. With the look on her face, he knew something was going to go down.

"That was pretty gusty of you," Kat said.

"Excuse me," Tommy asked.

"That stunt you pulled today. That's what I'm talking about," Kat said.

"Kat, you're overreacting," Tommy told her.

She got up and walked in front of him.

"Am I, Tommy? You say how you two are just friends. What you did today proved otherwise," Kat said.

"Kat…" he began.

"Get out," she yelled.

He knew it was going to be bad, but not this bad.

"Fine, just let me get my pillow," Tommy said.

She stood in the way of their bedroom.

"Get out of this house," Kat said.

Tommy's mouth dropped.

"You can't mean that," he said.

"Want to test me," Kat asked.

His head tilted to one side, not believing what was happening.

"Where am I supposed to go," Tommy asked.

"I'm sure you'll find a place," Kat said.

xxx

Kim gasped when she saw Tommy at her doorstep when she opened her door after it rang. Tommy slowly looked up at her.

"Tommy, what are doing here," Kim asked.

"Kat kicked me out of the house," he said.

Kim covered her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, get in," she said.

xxx

Kim handed Tommy a glass of tea and sat next to him at her table.

"So, what happened," she asked.

"She thinks I'm creating on her with you," Tommy said.

"Well this sure isn't going to help matters," Kim laughed.

She quickly stopped and looked down. Tommy being kicked out of his house wasn't something to laugh at.

"I know, but I had nowhere else to go," Tommy said.

"So what are you going to do now," Kim asked.

"I have to see if this marriage can be saved. If she doesn't think it can, then there's nothing I can do," Tommy said.

AN:

I'm evil, aren't I?

Tommy's kicked out of his house and is staying with Kim.

What do you think is going to happen now?

You'll have to find out in the next chapter.


	7. Obligation Verses Your Feelings

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Dino Thunder Rangers._

Chapter 7 Obligation Verses Your Feelings

Kim rubbed her eyes as she heard her bedroom door open. She lowered her eyebrows as she saw Tommy shut the door. Tommy being in her room was something Kim never thought would never happen.

"Tommy, what are you doing," Kim asked.

"Something I should've done a long time ago," he said, moving closer to her.

Kim sat up in her bed as Tommy sat next her. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"I choose you," Tommy said.

He gently laid her back down. A smile crept upon her face. Hearing those words were music to her ears.

"I love you, Kimberly. I never fell out of love with you," Tommy said.

"Neither did I," she smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her. Kim's face was flush when they broke. Their hearts were beating so fast that they were breathing hard.

"Are you going to start calling yourself my mistress now," Tommy asked.

"Only if this goes any future," Kim said.

"Do you want it to," Tommy asked.

"I… I don't know," Kim admitted.

Tommy licked his lips and looked down.

"Alright," he said.

He got up and began walking towards the door. Kim shook her head and got out of bed.

"Tommy," she called.

"Yeah," he asked.

"I do want to… go future," Kim said.

That's when Tommy fell off the couch.

"Damn it," Tommy moaned.

He got up and looked at Kim's door. Tommy had hoped for it not to be a dream. He really wanted to choose Kim, but he was married to Kat. He took a deep breath and began walking towards it. Just like in his dream, Kim rubbed her eyes as she heard her bedroom door open.

"Tommy, what is it," Kim asked.

"I… I thought I heard you scream," he said.

"Well as you can see, I'm fine," Kim told him.

"Right," Tommy said.

He began walking out the door.

"Tommy," Kim called.

"Yeah," he asked.

"Thanks for worrying about me," Kim said.

He smiled and closed the door. Kim shook her head and laughed as she laid her head back down on her pillow.

"You're such a bad lair Tommy," she said.

xxx

Kim put her hands on her hips when she saw Tommy in the kitchen. He turned around and smiled.

"Morning, Sunshine," Tommy said.

"Sunshine? Boy, now I really miss my nickname," Kim sighed.

He missed it too.

"Please say you don't Kat Beautiful," Kim said.

It would kill her to know her nickname was being used on another woman.

"Never have and never will. That name's yours and no matter what happens; it will always be yours… no one else's," Tommy said.

"Good," Kim smiled.

She then noticed Tommy was cooking.

"What's all this for," Kim asked.

"For letting me stay here. I thought you would just laugh and shut the door in my face," Tommy said.

"You know me better than that," Kim laughed.

"I guess you're right," Tommy said.

Kim cleared her throat and looked down.

"So… what are you doing this morning," she asked.

"I have to see if my marriage can be saved," Tommy said.

"What about last night," Kim said.

For that split second in time, Tommy could have sworn he hadn't dreamed what he had. He quickly turned form the stove.

"What about it," Tommy asked.

"Oh come on, Tommy. I know you didn't think I was screaming," Kim said.

He looked down as she came face to face with him.

"What made you come in my room," Kim asked.

"It was a dream. Mesogog was here… looking for me. He took you… so I would have to go to his island," Tommy said.

"Tommy, you have nothing to worry about. I can take care of myself," Kim told him.

"I know," he smiled.

xxx

About thirty minutes later, Tommy was at his own home, about to leave for school.

"Have you had time to think," Kat asked.

"I had all night to think," Tommy said.

"And," Kat asked.

"And you had every right to overreact," Tommy said.

"Glad you realized that," Kat told him.

He looked down as he came face to face with her.

"But I want you to know something," Tommy said.

"What's that," Kat asked.

"I understand why you thought I was cheating on you, but you know Kim and I have a past together. And yeah, it might look like there's more going on other than friendship, but that's all it is… friendship," Tommy said.

"Alright," Kat sighed.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"So, we're good," Tommy asked.

She smiled and kissed him.

"Yeah, we're good," she said.

xxx

Kim walked into Tommy's classroom before class.

"So, what happened this morning," she asked.

"We're working on it," Tommy said.

Kim looked down. That's not what she wanted to hear.

"That… that's good," Kim said.

"Kim, what's the matter," Tommy asked.

"You know what the matter is. I'm the reason for all of this. Tommy, we have to stop. If you and Kat don't work things out, I don't want it to be because of me," Kim said.

Kim turned around and began walking. She then turned back.

"Just answer me this one question," Kim said.

"What is it," Tommy wondered.

"Are you obligated to stay with her cause she's your wife, or are you listening to your heart," Kim asked.

He looked down.

"I knew it," Kim said.

"Kim…" Tommy began.

She stopped and turned around with an annoyed look on her face.

"No, you made your choice. I'll back off. Just make sure it's what you really want," Kim said.

"Kim, I still haven't made my choice," Tommy told her.

"You better make it soon, because I'm getting a little sick and tired of waiting for you. If I don't have a chance just let me know now," she cried.

"I can't," Tommy sighed.

Kim shook her head.

"Juts don't take forever, cause when you do, it might be too late," she said.

Tommy looked down as Kim walked off.

xxx

Kira walked up to Kim during gym class.

"Did you hear what happened with Dr. O and Kat last night," she asked.

"Um, kind of," Kim lied.

She didn't want anyone knowing Tommy had stayed with her last night.

"Well he got kicked out. No thinks to you," Kira said.

Kim's mouth dropped a little.

"Me? Kira, I have no idea what you're talking about," she told her.

"Are you two having an affair," Kira bluntly asked.

"Kira, no, we're not. I'm sorry that you're mad at me," Kim said.

"No, I'm not. I just don't get it. If you two do still have feelings for each other, why don't you just do something about it," she asked.

"It's complicated," Kim said.

"I'm sorry that I'm butting in, but you two are so confusing. One day you're perfectly fine. The next you two are trying to kill each other," Kira sighed.

"Now that I think about it, we do tend to have mixed emotions at times," Kim laughed.

"I'd say," Kim said.

As soon as the two looked at each other, they began laughing.

"Listen, you don't need to worry about us," Kim said.

xxx

After school, Trent went to see Tommy. They decided that he should be the one to talk to him.

"So, what happened last night? Kat wasn't too thrilled when you left like that," Trent said.

"I was kicked out," Tommy told him.

He began putting papers in his briefcase.

"For how long," Trent asked.

Tommy sighed and looked at Trent. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this conversation.

"Just last night," Tommy said.

"You're really staying together," Trent asked.

Tommy gave him a puzzled look.

"What's that supposed to mean," he asked.

"You never looked at Kat the way you looked at Kim," Trent said.

"That was too bold," Tommy snapped.

"I'm just saying, just cause Kat's your wife now, doesn't mean you're obligated to stay with her," Trent said.

Tommy sighed as Trent left. That was the second person to question his obligation and feelings.

AN:

What's poor Tommy to do?


	8. Whose It Going to Be

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. _

Chapter 8 Whose It Going to Be

Kat walked into the living room as Tommy was taking a nap on the couch. The way he was positioned on the couch made her laugh. Things hadn't been going all that well for the two. Tommy was getting more distant. The physical interaction between the pair had dwindled down to a kiss in the morning before he went to school.

"I choose you, Kim," Tommy said in his sleep.

Kat's face then turned pale, wanting to throw up. She knew then that it was over between them. Tommy woke up as Kat ran into the kitchen. He got up and ran after her. Kat was hovered over the sink, breathing hard.

"Hey, are you okay," Tommy asked.

She pushed him away as he tried to touch her.

"No, I'm not! You love her, and you can't lie to me again," Kat cried.

Tommy looked down, understanding her pain.

"I wasn't lying to you. I really tried to make this work. I'm sorry," he said.

"No, Tommy, I'm sorry. Sorry I ever believed your ass," Kat yelled.

With that, she ran into their bedroom. Tommy left her alone for couple of minutes before confronting her again. When he entered the room, Kat was almost finished packing.

"Where are you going," Tommy asked.

"I'm going to see if Tanya won't mind me staying with her until I get my own place," Kat said.

She closed her suitcase and walked out the door. Tommy took a deep breath and caught her before she walked out the front door.

"Kat," he called.

"What," she asked.

He could tell she was getting annoyed of him following her.

"I want you to know I never meant to hurt you," Tommy said.

"I know. It doesn't mean it still doesn't though," Kat sighed.

With that, she walked out the door.

xxx

Kim gasped as she felt herself being pulled into a class room. She knew who had done it before she even saw his face. Tommy had a smile on his face when she turned to him. Her expression however was serious.

"You made your choice," Kim asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"So, who is it going to be," Kim asked.

When he didn't answer her, she rolled her eyes and began to walk out the door. Her eyes grew as Tommy pulled her to his lips. Her face said it all after they broke. At first, she didn't know what to say.

"Good choice," was all Kim managed to get out.

"I'm sorry for everything. I've deserved everything that has happened to me for not going after you," Tommy apologized.

"So, what happened," Kim asked.

"I had woken up on the couch the other day and saw Kat running into the kitchen. The next thing I know she has her suitcase and is walking out the door," Tommy said.

Kim sighed and looked down. He hadn't told her the whole truth.

"So, in other words… she caught you talking about me in your sleep," Kim said.

"Yeah, basically," Tommy replied.

xxx

Kim was watching TV when she heard a knock on her door. Her expression was blank when she saw who it was.

"Can I come in," the blonde headed asked.

Kim nodded to Kat.

"Um, sure," she said.

Kat could tell Kim was uncomfortable around her. The two hadn't spoken in years. And now that Kat and Tommy were separated,

"Kim, it's alright. I'm not here to fight with you," Kat said.

Kim shook off her thoughts and looked back at Kat.

"I'm just surprised to see you here," she said.

She had never imagined Kat would be in her home. Kim thought that Kat would hate her for her being the reason for her and Tommy no longer being together.

"Well, I've been thinking," Kat said.

"Alright, what do you need to tell me," Kim asked.

The two women sat down on the couth after Kim offered Kat something to drink.

"We were all at the Youth Center when Tommy got the letter. Before we knew it, Tommy had disappeared. Kim, instead of telling him to go after you, we encouraged him to move on," Kat said.

Kim looked down and smiled. If Jason had been there, then maybe he would've convinced Tommy to go to Florida. Then again, she really didn't know if he would have. He probably would've understood…and it was all because of the stupid reason she had given.

"Which you should have done. Kat, I wanted him to come, sure. Deep in my heart though, I knew he wouldn't come cause of what I said about the other guy. If I would've given him another reason, things would be different, but I couldn't think of anything at the time. I was being held captured by Rita and Zedd dame it," Kim said.

Kat touched Kim's shoulder as she noticed Kim about to break down.

"Tommy loves you, Kim. So, I suggest if anything like that happens again, don't pull another letter," she said.

xxx

A year later, Tommy and Kim were married. Everyone was shocked when they heard the news. They were even more shocked to find out Kat was invited. Kat showed up to the wedding with her new boyfriend. She had ended up moving back to London. The two had met at a little café while getting coffee one morning.

_The End_

AN: I hope you enjoyed this story. What, you didn't think I'd leave Kat and Tommy together, did you?


End file.
